Some forms of circuit test provide an engineer with large volumes of test results. To assist the engineer in managing and referring to these test results, each test result may be associated with a test number.
The U.S. patent application of Robert S. Kolman, et al. entitled “Method and Apparatus for Assigning Test Numbers” (Ser. No. 10/839,887 filed May 5, 2004) discloses a method for assigning test numbers wherein current testflow context information is maintained during the execution of a testflow. Upon execution of a subtest in the testflow, a database of test numbers is indexed using index information comprising 1) an identifier of the subtest, and 2) the current testflow context information. If a test number corresponding to the index information exists in the database, the test number is assigned to a result of the subtest. If a test number corresponding to the index information does not exist in the database, a new test number is assigned to the result of the subtest, and the index information and new test number are associated in the database.